


[全职高手]【叶皓】训诫

by Sunset191



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, 全职高手 - Freeform, 叶皓 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset191/pseuds/Sunset191
Summary: 突如其来的脑洞，SP，挺雷的，所有不合理的逻辑都是私设，随便看看。
Relationships: 叶修/刘皓 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	[全职高手]【叶皓】训诫

刘皓盯着手机备忘录里叶秋亲手输入的一排话发呆。

他不明白事情怎么会弄成这样儿的。原本，他只不过是在赛后复盘后挨了队长叶秋的一顿训，满怀愤懑又无处发泄地吃了一顿闷饭，回宿舍操着小号去网游里虐虐菜，接着洗漱完毕赶在舍友回来前就上了铺。嘉世的男生宿舍现在是二人间，除了队长叶秋拥有独立的一间卧室以外，副队长刘皓也不得不跟正式队员挤住一室。刘皓对这事倒没什么看法，他在队内身居副队一职，平日里又花了功夫在处理人际关系上，硬要说起来，人缘甚至要比队长叶秋更好一些。

但总有麻烦的时候。

团队赛因刘皓在关键的紧要关头失利，最终遗憾败给对局战队，嘉世以八强的身份止步本赛季。自比赛结束后，刘皓整个人就处于一种没由来的焦虑中，叶秋是从不出面任何赛后采访的，这活儿自然又落到了嘉世的副队长身上。从比赛通道到采访室，短短的路程走得神思恍惚，刘皓这会还沉浸在自己那个掉链子的失误上，满脑子只想着，怎么会这样？怎么会技能放空？明明想要趁这机会大出风头拿下团队赛的，明明想要就这一击让那个成天训我的叶秋好好正视我的，怎么就会失败呢？妈的、要是再……

“刘皓。”是叶秋的声音。刘皓浑身一僵，滞住了脚。

很平淡，听不出任何情绪，仿佛这场关键比赛的输与赢都跟这人没半点关系。刘皓迟滞地转过头，跟他的队长隔着半条通道的距离对视上。他的好队长还是戴着纯黑的口罩，遮了大半张脸，只露出一双神色平静的眼睛。然而刘皓就算只盯着叶秋瞟一眼，都能立马在脑子里弥补出他剩下那半张面容的轮廓，鼻尖，嘴唇，下颔，再将这些拼凑在一起，由叶秋的意志牵动着，组成那张令人厌恶又畏惧的脸。

就像现在这样，永远都是用这种淡淡的眼神，像看个失败者一样盯着自己。

刘皓感觉自己的齿列被咬合出颤磨的声响，拳心都攥出一把湿濡的汗，他本能地开始焦躁不安，如同一只等候凌迟或受审的兽，抻长了脖子，喉咙上悬着的那把闪烁着寒光的屠宰之刃随时可能落下，将他头颅斩落。而这些，他渴望的认可或是逃避的批判，畏惧、厌恶，他一切的情绪的操纵者，不过都在叶秋的一念之间。

刘皓恨这种人。

然而他无法挪动双腿，只能在原地候着，候着叶秋那深远而长久的一眼之后，落审似的，终于留下一句，“你等会，沐橙一块去。”

然后呢？铺天盖地的谩骂，粉丝们愤恺的谴责，电竞记者无孔不入的刁钻问题，对选手的回应刻薄又无情的挑刺，职业圈这口饭原本就这样儿呗，刘皓在采访结束后闭上眼睛，在心头冷笑着。叶秋凭什么不用应付这些，他才是嘉世的队长啊，除了整天会训这个，批评那个，嘉世下滑的状态难道就跟他没半点关系吗？

一副事不关己高高挂起的态度给谁看？

比赛失利，在记者会上憋了一肚子火，回了俱乐部开复盘会，又被叶秋点名出来一通“指责”。会后叶秋叫了他刘皓的名，还想把人单独留下来，被刘皓找了空子溜走，一时也顾不上“违抗叶秋”这个大忌。刘皓压低着头漫无目的地疾走，他感觉渴，时不时地舔一下嘴唇，原本干涩的唇皮已经被他舔得湿濡，他像浑然不觉似的，仍然皱着眉头，一次又一次重复这个单调的动作。

不想去食堂。不想跟叶秋撞上。不想听队员们提到这个名字。

于是刘皓去嘉世俱乐部门口下了馆子，又压着帽檐去二十四小时便利店，逛了一圈不知道买点儿什么，最后眼神一落，盯着冷藏柜里的酒水挪不开眼了。他买了两罐儿啤酒，一罐在路上做贼似的解决了，一罐在回寝登网游虐菜时下了饭，易拉罐子被丢进垃圾桶里，也没想着藏藏掖掖。毕竟嘉世今年也就这样了嘛，赛后喝喝酒解解愁又怎么了呢，反正又不是第一次，舍友总不至于跑去跟叶秋告状。

刘皓躺在床上打了个呵欠，掏出手机刷微博。嘉世战败，刘皓的账号早就被粉丝轮了个遍，无外乎都是些难听的骂声。积压了一个赛季的嘉世粉丝像是终于找着了个突破口，因刘皓团队赛里的一个失误，便撕裂了那层伪装祥和的屏障，将所有矛头指向刘皓本人，好似嘉世本赛季发挥欠佳，走到这一步的一切源头都是他刘皓的锅。

哈哈，真是。

刘皓漠然地翻着粉丝与黑粉间的对骂，忽地又觉得烦躁，原本焦虑的情绪在被冷水冲淡后再次涌上来，燥热得几欲将他吞噬。他把被子盖过头顶，将整个人埋入黑暗之中，连呼吸都是炙热的。刘皓关了微博，找来耳机插上，又随手挂个V调开某网站，点开一部欧美的训诫视频，心烦意乱地看了起来。

视频里是一个摸约二十出头的青年，纯白衬衫纯白内裤，短袜，赤脚，双手反缚。青年先是踌躇地在卧室里四望，随着咔哒的一声门响，走进来一个西装革履的中年人，手里拿着一支类似教具的板子。随后就是很快速的一段对话，刘皓感觉耳道嗡嗡的，没听清，直至男人搧在青年臀部上“啪”的一声脆响，将刘皓原本飘忽的思绪拉扯了回来。

他看着视频里的青年被按倒在床边，跪在地上，脸埋在床里，随着男人用板子拍打臀部的频率而发出声响。那声调是痛楚的，隐忍的，又像是掺杂了一丝欢愉的快意，到最后甚至是带着哭腔的呜咽。青年人的内裤被扯掉，露出红肿的臀部，白种人的皮肤衬得臀肉上的红痕愈发刺眼，刘皓憋在被褥里，每一口呼吸的氧气都越来越稀薄，在缺氧带来的微微眩晕里，他浑身都因这点斑斓的鲜红而发抖震颤着。

他捂得满头都是汗，一只手探到自己的胯下，抓住那包鼓胀的东西，几乎是毫无章法地揉搓着。过了一会，犹不觉满足似的扯开内裤，握住硬涨得一塌糊涂的阴茎胡乱撸动。

好热。好难受。想射。

刘皓压抑在逼仄的空间里，如同丧失了时间和感官概念的生物，凭着本能想要宣泄这点躁动的欲望，他压根不知道舍友是什么时候回宿舍的，也完全忘记了今天是什么日子。以至于被人猛地一把掀开被子时，手还维持着抓着那玩意儿，满手都是清液的不堪场面。

今天是每个月例行查寝的日子，舍友为嘉世的队长叶秋开了门，忧心忡忡地说了一句皓哥好像生病了，叫也不答应，被队长摆了摆手说你先去洗澡，我来看看。于是叶秋就这么，强行掀开了刘皓裹在身上的被子，第一眼落在他那手机屏幕上，来不及摁掉的视频还无声地上演着好戏，叶秋盯着屏幕大概有个一到两秒的时间，随即面不改色地挪开眼，落到了刘皓的脸上。

叶秋居高临下地审视着他，浑身都因恐惧而僵硬的他，手都不敢从胯里拿出来的他，即便是这么个狼狈不堪的场景，嘉世的队长脸上也没流露出任何其它情绪。嫌恶，震惊，感兴趣，都没有，他只是静静地看了刘皓一会，伸手拿过他的手机。耳机线被扯掉了，叶秋一手替人掩盖好狼藉，一手划到主界面打开备忘录飞快地打字。

于是有了令刘皓呆滞的这一行话。

——半小时后，我的宿舍见。

叶秋把手机塞回刘皓床上时本想说点什么，却被叶秋一个眼神制住，他的声音伴随着舍友洗澡淅沥沥的水声响起，他说，“私人会面，别问太多了。”

于是半小时之后，刘皓身穿睡衣趿拖鞋，披着队服外套，战战兢兢地在叶秋的宿舍门口候着查寝的队长回来。他满脑子都还混乱着，既不明白叶秋找他是为了什么事，也不敢再想看G片撸管被当场抓获有多么窘迫，这个时间点嘉世的队员们早就回房各自逍遥去了，只有他这个副队长还像个傻逼一样被叫到队长宿舍门口罚站。刘皓后知后觉的愤懑，却又在叶秋懒洋洋地出现在他的视野里时周身一震，他听见钥匙转动门锁的声音，接着是叶秋淡淡的指令。

“进来吧。”叶秋说。

刘皓险些同手同脚地栽倒在地上。叶秋的宿舍他当然不是头回光顾，作为副队长，不少战队资料和队员们的消息都是由他向叶秋禀告，然而在带上门之后，他却是对这个熟悉的环境头一回感到迷茫和不安。他在门口望向叶秋，眼神复杂而茫然，在接收到这个信号之后原本没什么表情的嘉世队长却忽地笑了笑，以一种聊天的口吻作为夜聊的开场白。

“没想明白为什么半夜叫你过来？”叶秋脱了外套随手丢到床上，“过来聊聊。”

“嗯…”刘皓磨蹭地走了两步，不知道回什么话，只好用一贯恭维又小心翼翼的语气试探着开口，“队长，复盘散会之后我是肚子饿了，没留下来跟您好好沟通，对不起啊。”

叶秋则是很宽容地说：“不是这个。比赛有胜有负，团队赛里你的脱节导致赛事出现关键失误，我在复盘上已经说过这事，留你不是为谈比赛。我叫你过来，只是——”

“例行队长义务谈心是吧。”刘皓却迅速打断了他，“队长，我认为没这个必要，我是心急了点，不够专注，心思不用在比赛上，这些话您不是天天都在讲吗？大半夜的就没必要再训人了，我知道反省。”

“赛程中队员不允许沾酒精饮品，明知故犯，你的情绪状态很不稳定，刘皓。”叶秋从烟盒里掏出火机，给嘴里的烟刮上火，他深深地吸了一口之后才又说道。“虽然我不认为你的发泄方式可取，但是如果你认为这是个解压的渠道，我提供一切帮助。”

刘皓不可置信地睁大了眼睛：“你什么意思？”

“意思是脱掉你的睡裤，到墙边撑好，就现在。”叶秋看着他，“违反队规的人一并惩罚，刘副队也不例外。”

宿舍里静默得可怕，不能出声，不敢出声，就连呼吸都是短促的，刘皓盯着他的队长，仿若见了鬼，又像抓住了救赎的曙光。他浑浑噩噩地点了一下头，在原地脱下了睡裤、队服、睡衣，全身仅剩一条内裤，正当准备抬起脚往叶秋的方向走，又被人叫住。“把队服捡起来，披在身上，冷。”他听到叶秋这么说，目光扎在队服背上硕大的嘉世LOGO上，什么也没说。

刘皓披着队服，走到叶秋的电脑桌前，双脚跨开，微微弯腰撑在桌上。他背上的嘉世符号因这个拉伸的动作而彻底展开，在白炽光的映照下显得尤为亮眼。叶秋嘴里叼着烟，从床边走来时手头抓了一根USB线，对折，他随意地比划了下，纯黑的数据线沿着刘皓的臀线滑过，给他带来一阵战栗般的刺激。

他从来没有被这么对待过，尽管是这个小众圈子的爱好者，却因为自己的公众人物身份，不敢实践，只能偷偷地在网上翻阅各种视频过过瘾。而叶秋，他的队长，这会正拿着根数据线在自己身后打量，听说这可是最疼的抽人工具，叶秋知道轻重吗？他什么都不懂，万一把我抽得皮开肉绽怎么办？

“想什么呢，回神了。”随着叶秋的一声提醒，第一鞭就这么猝不及防地落在了刘皓的臀部上。尽管有一层布料作为缓冲，但那股刺痛感仍然令他下意识叫出了声，然而没等刘皓喊完痛，第二道鞭痕便斜成一个对角线紧随而至。刘皓咬着牙闷哼，双臂抖了抖，被抽过的地方先是一股股针扎的痛，随后便是火燎燎的，先是被烧过。

好痛。

叶秋的抽打十分随心所欲，没有什么讲究，也没有专攻，或轻或重地落在他的臀部甚至是大腿上，很快地令刘皓的皮肤浮起一层抽肿的红痕。而他的手又极其地稳，施力多少，肿胀的轻重范围就有多少，叶秋将烟灰点在一旁的烟灰缸里，扒开刘皓的内裤瞧了瞧。臀部上的红痕成线状交错着，斑斑驳驳的，臀肉被又快又狠地抽的那几下给挞出了生理反应，这会正细细抽搐着，叶秋的掌心隔空浮过，都会让臀肌紧起，绷着。

“放松，”叶秋的手很冰凉，抚在刘皓火辣辣的臀肉上，又绕去前头摸了摸他的阴茎，笑道。“很精神嘛，硬了。”

刘皓哆嗦地应了一声，只觉面红耳赤，屁股被人抽得红条条的，前头还流水，把内裤顶了一个包不说，还打湿了一大片。

叶秋很快地摸了一下他又红又烫的耳垂，丢掉数据线拍了拍他的屁股，“内裤脱了。”说完，他把最后一口烟吐在了刘皓的背上，揿灭之后又点了一支，叶秋坐到床边，看着光披了件儿队服的副队长，“趴到我腿上来。”

“…我……”刘皓简直不敢想象，这个体位通常而言都是年长者对小孩儿使用的，而他堂堂一个嘉世的副队长，要像个犯错的毛头小子那样趴在叶秋的腿上被人打屁股？他刚想拒绝，叶秋却催促地拍一下腿，淡淡道。“羞耻吗。可我怎么觉得你挺乐在其中的啊。”

……是啊。

刘皓低头看了看自己那根不停流水的阴茎，苦笑了下，他走了两步，被叶秋一把拽倒在床上。横身压在嘉世队长的大腿上，硬挺的阴茎磨蹭着叶秋的队服裤子，刘皓双臂被叶秋一手反缚过来，用掌心压着，又被抄了旁边的烟灰缸搁在他背上。“别掉了，虽然宿舍隔音效果不错，但你最好也克制些。”叶秋这么说着，扬手一巴掌落在了他的屁股上。

“唔……！”跟数据线的感觉完全不同，叶秋的手心是温的，指头却很凉，搧在他的臀肉上，留下淡淡的指印。

“刘皓，你犯了错，这一下是因为你在团队赛中只求个人表现，没有顾及团队利益，没有听从队长指挥。”叶秋垂着眼皮，强调懒散，却狠力地冲着他的另一半臀肉又给了个巴掌，“这一下是因为你赛后消沉，不积极复盘，逃避队长的沟通，希望你认识到错误。”

“哈啊…队长，”刘皓模糊而压抑地呻吟着，“轻点……呃！”

“第三下是因为你喝酒，”叶秋毫不领情，清脆的声响在狭小的宿舍里响起，又摁着刘皓挣扎的后背，把人活生生按回床里。“动什么？”

“想射，”刘皓皱着眉毛，痛苦地弓起背磨蹭叶秋的裤子，整个胸膛都剧烈喘息着，胡乱地哆嗦道。“我想射，队长，叶哥，求你……”

“忍着。”

叶秋手力轻缓地揉弄起他的臀部，让紧致的臀肉慢慢松懈下来，变得软滑，温驯，掐着这个点儿又扬起手，接连在刘皓的屁股上抽了又快又急的好几下，而后把人从腿上翻过来，扳起他的下巴，拇指在刘皓的咬得出血的下唇上飞快抹了一下。

“这几下是因为你喜欢，”叶秋的声音很低，是刘皓从未听过的温和，“射吧。”

刘皓射精之后失神地盯着天花板，茫然又无措，只喃喃地想着，这双手可是荣耀教科书的手啊。


End file.
